Medical conditions, such as diabetes and hypertension, are health epidemics. In fact, today, over 25 million Americans have Type II Diabetes and 33% of the American population has been diagnosed with hypertension. These disease states can be better managed and/or reversed with the assistance of the continuous monitoring of the vital signs/readings, exercise habits, and meal plans of patients. Thus, individuals who suffer from these disease states require intervention from their health care providers, usually including frequent visits to physicians, to get control/manage their disease states.
A number of factors can diminish the quality of care that a health care provider is able to provide an individual diagnosed with hypertension and/or diabetes. These factors include: 1) office readings are not as accurate as home blood pressures readings; 2) patients don't typically keep track of their daily readings and meal intake so a medical provider has incomplete medical information when analyzing a patient's blood sugar/blood pressure readings and overall health and 3) if a patient does monitor his or her health at home, the data collected through home monitoring systems, or on paper, does not became a part of the patient's medical record and does not allow for insight to the health care provider's treatment plan. These factors all diminish a health care providers s ability to get a clear view and subsequently accurately assess of a patient's blood sugar and blood pressure readings and adherence to a meal plan.